Am I Going Crazy?
by LoveAusllyForever
Summary: Read the first chapter, it explains everything...
1. Summary

**_Hey everybody. This is not a chapter, it is just going to describe what the story is going to be about. I was sitting on my bed, getting ready for work when I came up with the idea of this. Let me know what you guys think. (This is just a summary) BTW, this is my first time doing an Austin and Ally story._**

**Ally had just moved to Miami because her parents wanted to open up a music store. They even already had the name picked out, it was going to be 'Sonic Boom'. She had decided that she wanted to walk around town and walk on the beach for a while.**

**Ally met Trish in the mall and they became instant best friends. Then she walked to the beach and breathed in the ocean air. She had always loved the ocean when her and her parents would go on vacation to the beach. She was walking through the sand on the beach when she looked over at the ocean and saw a teenage boy, about her age, surfing a wave. She had smiled and looked forward again but when she looked back, the boy was gone and there was no wave. She looked around but couldn't find him.**

**Although, the entire rest of the day, the boy's face stayed in her head.**

**When she slept that night, she even dreamt of the boy. She dreamt that his name was Austin Moon. He had blonde hair, just like the boy on the surfboard, and he was a music genious and she just wrote his songs. They became friends faster than she became friends with Trish. But it all ended when she woke up.**

**The next day, she walked along the beach again when she spotted a familiar patch of blonde hair running in front of her. She closed her eyes but when she opened them again, there was no one around.**

**Was she going crazy?**


	2. Chapter 1 - Seeing You

**_Thanks for the reviews guys! So, this is my first chapter. Hope you like it!_**

_**I do not own Austin and Ally.**_

**Ally's POV**

Well, here I am. My parents and I just got into Miami, Florida. I hadn't wanted to come at first because I didn't want to leave my old school or my old friends. But, I was only 16 so I didn't really have a say in the matter.

But, now I'm glad I came. I rolled down my window of the car and looked out. Miami was beautiful and I could already smell that ocean breeze. We used to always go to the ocean for vacation, so I have always loved that smell. Finally, we reached our new house and an hour later, the moving truck arrived.

After a while, I got all of my boxes into my new room. I sighed and looked around before going back down to the living room. "Hey mom, is it okay if I go out for a little bit? I want to explore Miami." I asked, my songbook in hand. That was one thing I loved more than anything. I loved to write songs but I had major stage fright, so I would never be able to sing them in front of anyone. And I NEVER, I repeat NEVER let anyone touch my songbook. "Sure sweetie. Just be back in time for dinner." My mom said. She was the cool type of mom. She never told me that I couldn't go out and walk around, and she loved to talk with me. "I will, thanks!" I said before giving both my mom and dad a hug and running out the front door.

The fresh air was incredible. I took a deep breath through my nose and let it out my mouth. This was amazing. I saw that there was a mall around the corner so I decided that I wanted to walk around in there and see the shops. While I was walking around the mall, I pulled out my songbook and started writing lyrics in it.

_Sometimes, I get in my own way_

_I need someone to say_

_"Hey, what are you thinking?"_

_Your words, they're always just in time_

_Just like a perfect rhyme_

_Like, you're not even trying_

_Like pieces of a puzzle_

_Without each other,_

_We're in trouble, trouble_

As I was writing, I bumped into someone. Hard. I fell to the ground and looked at the person I bumped into. It was a Latino girl, about same age as I am and she was on the ground too. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I stood up quickly and held out a hand to help her up. She smiled and took my hand, pulling herself up.

"It's okay. Are you new around here?" The girl asked me and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm Ally." I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Ally. I'm Trish." She told me.

We spent an hour talking and walking around the mall. "Well, I have to go. I'm going to go to the beach and then head home." I said as we exit the mall. "We should hang out sometime." Trish said, "It was nice meeting you, Ally." Trish gave me a small hug and I hugged her back. She was my first friend here in Miami. I walked off to the beach.

I walked along the beach, my shoes in my hands. The feeling of the sand underneath my feet felt soft as I walked. I saw a surfer out of the corner of my eye and looked over to see a boy with blonde hair, surfing on the waves. I chuckled as I looked forward again. But, when I looked back towards the wave, it wasn't there and neither was the boy.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked around. There was no boy with a surfboard and it was like there was never a wave. "Ooookayyy." I said to myself as I continued walking. "Am I going crazy?" I walked back home.

**Austin's POV**

I and my best friend, Dez, had decided to go to the beach today. And of course, we didn't waste one minute getting ready before sprinting towards the beach.

I had brought my surfboard because I loved to surf. But I also loved to play music, one of my dreams was to become a famous singer. But I was terrible at writing songs. I saw a huge wave out in the distance and quickly stood up from the sand, grabbing my surfboard. Dez just looked at me, "10 bucks says that wave will slam you." He said and I looked at him. "You're on."

I ran towards the water and paddled out to the wave on the surfboard. I instantly stood up as I rode the huge wave. I kept my eyes on Dez until I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw a beautiful brunette walking along the beach, looking at me. I watched as she walked and I totally forgot that I was on a surfboard. I wanted to walk to her, to meet her. But when I moved a certain way, the board started wobbling and I fell back into the wave. When I came back up to the surface, I looked over where I saw the girl, but no one was there. I looked around but didn't see her.

Grabbing my board, I paddled back to the sand and walked to Dez. "You owe me 10 bucks, dude." He told me and I sighed as I remembered our little bet. "Fine." I sat down and reached for my bag, pulling out $10 and tossing it at him. "There, happy?" I asked, sarcastically. "Yes actually, I am." He joked.

"So, what actually caused you to wipeout like that?" Dez asked me as we left the beach. I looked at him, "Let's just say, something caught my full on attention."

**_So, what did everyone think? I'm sorry if it's bad, I'm not used to doing POV's. But, please review!_**


End file.
